Episode 13: MirrorrorriM(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Erica tries out for a play, but doesn't get the lead. What happens when the lead role goes crazy? Why does Erica have a reflection when she looks in a certain mirror? Ethan and Benny are preparing for their babies arrival, but will things go wrong for everyone? bad summary but good inside.
1. Eight Months

Mirror/rorriM(My Way)

Disclaimer - I don't own MBAV! Sadly I really really wish I did!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for awhile! I'm going to enjoy writing this! I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as I will enjoy watching this! This will probably show Erica's dark side, but she's still a awesome character! I'm doing a lot better and enjoying life a lot more. I'm going to do my best on this! Also you all might want to know I'm going to be starting college June the 10th. I will be going 3 days a week until the beginning of August. Then at the end of August I start fall classes and might be going 4 days a week. So incase I'm still on this one it may take me a bit to update. This one might be rushed a bit cause I've been having some difficulty with staying awake. I have a sleeping disorder that causes me to sleep way too much. But anyways here you all go!

* * *

Chapter 1 Eight Months

Erica and Sarah were walking down the hallway. Erica seemed very happy, Sarah seemed slightly annoyed.

"Come on, Erica! Why do you want to audition for the play?" Sarah whined.

Erica looked at Sarah with determination, "Well Sarah, my dear you don't have to help me! I can always ask Ethan! Plus it's a chance to upstage that drama queen, Sunday Clovers!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I doubt Ethan would want to help! He's said numerous times he's not a drama nerd!"

Erica gave a smile, "But Ethan is my buddy! He'll help me with whatever I want."

Ethan and Benny just happen to meet them where they were heading, the sign up sheet! Erica gave Ethan her famous, how's my little buddy grin. Ethan suddenly gave the look of wondering what she wanted. Erica opened her mouth but Sarah stopped her.

"Ok I'll help! Just don't bug him! He needs to relax!" Sarah said.

"What was going to happen?" Ethan asked nervously.

Erica smiled, "I was going to ask you to help me audition for the school play. But thankfully Sarah has agreed to help me! She is right you do need to rest. How far along are you now?"

Ethan and Benny gave a stupid grin, "He's 8 months! In one month we will have our twins! I'm beyond excited!"

Ethan gave his lover a look, "Wow, you seem more excited than me!"

Benny wrapped his arms around his mate, "Of course! I'm just excited to become a family."

Ethan returned the hug, "Ok, now you better sign up!"

Erica gave Benny a look, "You're auditioning for the play?"

Benny shook his head, "Nope I want to help as the tech person!"

"Sounds very you!" Erica said. "Ethan are you going to sign up?"

"Nope," Ethan said shaking his head. "Dr. S said no more stress or the babies might come early. I don't want that, but mom, dad, and grandma said it's important I stay in school! But the awesome thing is all I have is a small baby bump! I'm not as big as Dr. S thought I'd get!"

Erica gave Ethan a smile, "You're so adorable Ethan!"

* * *

*A Few Hours Later*

Ms. Lol was congratulating everyone who auditioned, "Erica you will be Sundrop's understudy!"

Erica gave a shocked look, "What? I did the audition really good, i thought."

"Yes you were very good, but I'm sorry sweety. Miss. Clovers you have the lead!"

A peppy blonde girl came bouncing very excitidly to the front of the room, "I'm so excited!" She said in a Australian accent.

Ms. Lol looked at Sarah, "Sarah I was thinking you'd be perfect for Sundrop's best friend!"

"Oh I wasn't auditioning! I was just helping Erica out!"

"Really? Cause you were a natural," Ms. Lol said.

"Really? Uh... I could do it!" Sarah said excitedly.

Erica gave Sarah a glare, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with this?"

"Sorry, I was starstruck! Besides I'm sure I won't be that good!" Sarah lied.

* * *

*Later, With Sunday Clovers*

Sunday Clovers pranced into the dressing room. She had a sunflower in her hand, she gently placed it on the table with the mirror on it. She sat down in the chair and gazed at her reflection. She smiled, but didn't notice the glass ripple a bit. Her reflection suddenly gave an evil look and started talking to her.

"They all must pay!"

* * *

A/N: how's that for my first chapter? Hope you all liked it!


	2. Through The Mirror

Disclaimer - I do not own MBAV! As always I really wish I did! :P

Thanks to:

MBAV fan - Thanks so very much for the review!

TeamEthanMorgan - :D *hugs back* I love hugs too! Yeah I thought that was funny too!

TheQuietSongbird - Thanks, I'm trying to update soon!

animelovernewbie - Thanks! Glad you love my series!

Bethan Forever - You had me worried for a minute! I saw that you followed this episode but you didn't review! I'm like oh crap, Bethan Forever hasn't reviewed! You're like one of my fav. reviewers... cause you send long reviews that actually refer to my chapter and me! :D Anyways yeah Benny is cute when he's happy! Yeah I start college really soon, been scrambling around to get supplies. I figured he was only part of it because of Sarah in the show so I'm like he really has no reason. But i want to say this... I'm a fledgling now? I thought i was a full Vampire! :P

taini - You are right about the sleeping. But I've been getting better. My neighbor used to keep me up all night but with school starting soon I have to get back on track. I have two morning classes. so yeah... can't be up all night!

Kaybugg1 - Thanks for the support!

A/N: I'm trying to do some of this chapter before I post chapter one! Yeah... I'm super sorry about the super long wait. I just started school a week ago! It's not too bad... but I am worried about my beta. She hasn't gotten back with me in awhile. I don't want to blame school when I've had this chapter done for like a week or two. I haven't started on chapter 3 though... i got it in my head though. I finally found some free time... been cleaning my house. everytime i get it a little clean my dogs get in the garbage and make it a mess. I been trying to keep it clean for a new certain someone who's been coming over a lot! :) But i'm currently taking a small break from cleaning so i thought i'd post this! Again i'm super sorry for the super long wait. I posted this without the help of my beta so it may be good and it may not! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Through The Mirror

Sunday stood backstage by the ropes holding up sandbags. She smiled at them evilly. In her hand was clutched a knife. On stage was Sarah, Ethan, Erica, and Benny. Benny was talking to Erica about something while Ethan was talking to Sarah about some of her lines. Sunday cut some of the ropes. Sandbags fell around Benny and Erica. She cut another and the one above Ethan came down!

"Ethan!" Benny said wrapping his arms around Ethan and pulling him away just in time!

Erica looked really angry! She flashed over to Sunday and put her hand around her neck. Sarah ran over there to try and stop Erica.

"What were you thinking?" Erica ground out!

"You all must pay!" Sunday said in her Australian accent.

Erica raised a brow, "What?"

Sunday swiped the knife and hit another rope that fell on her and Erica! Erica was fine but Sunday was hurt. Erica got up and ignored everyone flocking her to go check on Ethan. She got over to him to find him clinging on to Benny. He was breathing hard, while Benny was rubbing circles into his back and whispering in his ear.

"Is he ok?" Erica asked.

Benny nodded, "I think so! He's just shook up!"

Erica gave a small smile, "Maybe you should take him home!"

Benny nodded and guided Ethan out of the auditorium.

* * *

*Later With Erica*

Erica had been asked to step up as being Sundrop's understudy. She was in the dressing room sitting in front of the mirror. She had no reflection, but didn't care because she was a vampire. She looked around then back to the mirror and saw her reflection. She looked shocked.

"How? Whoa! I am hot!" Erica said.

Her reflection gave an evil look, "It's my play! They all must pay!"

* * *

*With Ethan and Benny*

Dr. S was examining Ethan, "You seem to be ok! You should take it very easy though! Another scare and you could go into labor! If you do, get here as quickly as you can, that means Benny you use your werewolf speed to get him here!"

Benny nodded, "Yes sir! I used it today to get Ethan out of the way!"

Dr. S nodded, "That was very smart of you! I would highly suggest you stay out of school, with the fact you're at high risk for early labor!"

Ethan shook his head, "School's really important to me! I'll be fine."

"Ethan if Dr. S thinks you should stay here, I think you should too," Grandma Weir said.

"But, I have classes! I don't want to miss anything, I'll take it easy I promise! If I go to the auditorium I'll stay in the tech room. Please!" Ethan begged.

"I'll watch him Grandma!" Benny said.

Grandma Weir raised an eyebrow, "Like how you've been watching him? He got kidnapped how many times?"

Benny was about to argue but Ethan said, "Grandma I'm sure Erica will help! You know you can trust her!"

Grandma Weir nodded, "I would feel better if she were around!"

Benny gave a fake hurt look, "You don't trust me!"

* * *

*At School, The Next Day*

Ethan and Benny were walking down the hall. So far they had not seen Erica all day. Benny was slightly worried about all the stress. He was starting to think Grandma and Dr. S were right about him staying home. But soon Sarah came up to the couple. She looked very troubled.

"Ethan, could you do me a favor?" Sarah asked. Etan nodded. "I need you to look around the mirror in the dressing room. Erica had a reflection!"

"Uh... sure, me and Benny will check it out!"

Ethan and Benny then headed to the dressing room. Ethan approached the mirror and studied it. Benny stood and watched out for danger. Ethan sat in the chair and looked at himself. Suddenly his reflection spoke to him.

"This play is mine, they all must pay!"

"This play is mine, they all must pay? Where did that come from?" Ethan asked.

"What's wrong?" Benny questioned.

"I don't know!" Ethan touched the mirror and was thrown into a vision of the mirror being evil and holding a soul. Once out of the mirror his reflection gave a very evil smile. Suddenly the reflection's hand grabbed his and pulled. Benny saw this and ran to Ethan but was not successful in pulling him away. Benny and Ethan were pulled through the mirror.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I know it's rushed and I'm sorry but there's more to come!


	3. Meeting Olivia

Disclaimer - I don't own MBAV!

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - True he should be more safe... but where would be the fun in that! *looks surprised* Me? Why would you think that? Yeah I was waiting on my beta to get back with me and she's been busy! Which I told her was fine we all get busy once in awhile. I've been busy with my bf who's been staying with me for a few days. He's having some issues with someone!

Kaybugg1 - Yeah everything seems to happen to him... but it's hard not to make things happen to him!

paquiot899 - Yeah took a bit... but I'm not gonna give up! I hope it doesn't turn out to be a bad thing!

animelovernewbie - Your right! Ethan could go into labor!*wink wink* I started college... I'm studying Medical Assisting. But I'm working on my general education at the moment. I've only got 2 classes this summer but they are intense!

MBAV fan - You are totally right! Ethan is too cute to not be kidnapped. But the rest of the gang will eventually figure it out... or will they?

Bethan Forever - Exactly everyone should trust Benny! He's always on alert to protect his man! Exactly... but that may not be exactly good. That chick in the mirror may be more evil than in the episode! True to that! I was just worried about rushing it a little.

taini - Yeah... I thought it was a nice touch!

puppyeyeskill - Hey it's ok! I love reviews but I understand some people either forget or just don't review! But I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

MisreadSoul - I'm not answering those questions right now! But I will have a longer chapter in chapter 4!

Guest - Thanks a whole long appreciate the review!

Patient2034 - here's more but not much more! I'm trying to finish the summer semester!

**I will not update for a couple of weeks... classes are almost done! Thanks to all who are staying with me!**

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for this late update, I've been busy with my boyfriend. He's been in a huge fight with a person he lives with. He's talking of moving in with me! He's also been riding my ass about doing my homework! But I actually like that he does that, because I normally put homework off till the last minute. I'm extremely excited to have him stay with me so much. I actually did a journal that I shared with my classmates on a struggle. I used this series... I hate to admit it but I was thinking of letting this series go or putting it on hold. My classmates made me realize to balance my time would be the best way. Cause if i put this on hold I will probably never come back to it. But they also said if i did nothing but school work I'd not have any fun time. And I so enjoy reading all your reviews... they really brighten my day!

* * *

Chapter 3 Meeting Olivia

Ethan groan as he came to. He lifted up into a sitting position, he felt slightly dizzy. He took a look around the room and found Benny laying not too far from him. He appeared to be unconscious. Ethan slowly slid over to his boyfriend's side. He shook him, but got no response. This mad him worried that Benny wasn't moving. But Benny's head rocked back and forth slowly and he groaned. Ethan moved over Benny who's eyes opened.

"Ethan? What happened?" Benny groaned out as he lifted up into a sitting position.

"I don't know!" Ethan looked around. "Were we pulled into the mirror?"

Before Benny could answer a movement caught their attention. They looked to the door way to find a girl. She was dressed in what the lead of the Rainbow Factory was to wear, a gold robe like dress. The girl had black hair and a bright smile on her face. Benny automatically didn't like the look of this girl, something was majorly off about that smile.

"Uh... who are you?" Ethan ventured.

Her smile never faltered, "I'm Olivia Frye! Who are you?"

Ethan felt unnerved, "I'm Ethan."

"You're cute!" She said. "Is that your boyfriend?" Olivia pointed at Benny.

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend! What do you want?" Benny grounded out!

"Relax, wolfboy! I'm not trying to take your boyfriend," she said very rudely.

"Wait how did you know Benny's a werewolf?" Ethan asked.

Her smile was back in place as she looked at Ethan, "Because silly, I'm a very powerful sorceress! I also know your a seer and that your pregnant with a set of twins! You're due anytime, in all honesty I wouldn't doubt if you go into labor while here!"

That apparently was the wrong thing to say Benny shot up, "What exactly are you saying? Back off or I'll have to hurt you!"

Olivia gave Benny a glare, "You are the one who should back off! I pulled Ethan in here because I needed help! But you had to go an ruin it!"

"What do you need help with?" Ethan asked.

"I need to get out of here!" Olive replied.

"If you're such a powerful sorceress then why don't you get yourself out!" Benny growled.

Olivia looked ready to kill, "Maybe because my powers don't work in this mirror! I was cursed into this mirror by a warlock!"

Benny gave her a look, "Why were you cursed?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Oh I think it is! You are not going to drag my boyfriend into this mess!" Benny yelled.

Now Olivia smiled at Benny, "Actually, I knew if I took Ethan you would do anything to get him out! That was my goal, to trick you into getting me out.

* * *

A/N: Hey thought i'd update! I will have a longer chapter for chapter 4~! Your thoughts?


End file.
